


Never Again

by Battlingbard7 (bbard7)



Series: From the Enchanted Forest and Back [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbard7/pseuds/Battlingbard7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU meet. Emma meets Regina while she is drunk in the blondes backyard playing with her roommates dog. Based off a prompt from 'All of the Prompts' blog on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, apologies in advance.  
> Based from a prompt on the 'All of the Prompts' blog on Tumblr.

A sudden noise started the blonde from her sleep. Frowning, she tried to figure out what could have possibly woken her up. She turned over to glance at the clock and took note that it was just after three in the morning. She waited for a while, staring through the darkness up at the ceiling waiting for the noise again but it never came so she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

There it was again.

The blonde sighed as she sat up in her bed and cocked her head to the side and listened for it.

It happened again.

It almost sounded like a rusting of leaves, or a whoosh of grass.  _What the hell?_

Kicking the sheets off she crawled up and out of bed and padded over to her window. She rubbed her eyes, not sure if trying to believe what she saw was real. Grabbing her robe, she slipped on a pair of converse before thundering down the stairs toward the backdoor and out into the yard.

The blonde frowned as she surveyed the scene before her; A brunette woman was sat on the ground with her back against the dog kennel with her roommates dog sat on her lap. She wore a white fitting blouse, tight suit pants, killer black high heels that looked like they cost more than a months work of the blondes wages and a blazer that was haphazardously thrown on the ground next to her. She was petting the dog with some vigor as she whispered words of endearment to the hound who was more then happy to recieve her affections.

Suddenly a ball launched itself across the yard, causing the German Sheppard to scramble to its feet and make off after the flying ball.

"Uh, hey?" the blonde started as she pulled her robe around herself a little more tightly.

"Hi!"

"What are you doing?" she asked, as she knelt down next to this mystery woman.

"I _love_  dogs!" the brunette exclaimed as she turned wide eyed toward the blonde.

"Yeah, I can see that," she smiled. "I'm Emma."

The German Sheppard ran back towards the seated brunette and dropped the ball off at her feet.

"Hi, Emma."

"...and you are?" she tried to ask before getting abruptly cut off.

"I  _love_  dogs!"

Emma examined the woman for a short moment. Her hair was slightly dishevelled, she seemed far to relaxed with herself and she slightly smelt of alcohol. This woman had obviously had a night out around the town. What could she do? She couldn't just leave this woman out here by herself overnight playing with her roommates dog, that just didn't sit right with her. She'll have to do what any decent human being would do...

"Look, you can't stay out here all night," the blonde said as she knelt down next to the brunette. "C'mon, let's get inside."

Emma offered her hand and surprisingly the bruenette took it as she pulled her to her feet. She kept a supporting hand on her shoulder as the woman swayed a little uneasily on her feet.

"What?" Emma asked when she heard the woman mutter something under her breath.

As soon as the blonde could blink an eye, the brunette woman bent at the waist and brought up whatever contents was in her stomach all over her new sneakers.

Emma sighed, "Really?"

.

**SQSQSQSQSQ**

**.**

She scrunched up her eyes as the morning light filled the room. There was a dull pounding in her head behind her eyes, she threw an arm over her head trying to shield her eyes from the light as she slowly licked her lips. Cotton mouth,  _great_.

"Good morning."

She sat up quickly as a voice filled the quiet room. Suddenly aware she wasn't in her own bedroom at home but in the living room of a home that she had never seen before. She slowly glanced around before the ache behind her eyes became too much and slumped back down on the coach throwing her arm back over her eyes as she groaned.

"Here," the voice said again.

Steeling herself, she glanced to her right and took in the person before her. She was a georgous blonde who wore nothing but red checkered pajama pants and a white tank top with nothing underneath. The blonde held out a glass of water and a pill, probably something to relieve the throbbing pain in her head.

The brunette muttered under her breath as she gingerly sat up and took the offered items. Throwing back the pill and chugging down the entire glass of water, she handed the glass back to the blonde.

"I suppose I should thank you, Miss-?"

"Swan, Emma Swan."

"Miss Swan."

"Please, call me Emma," she offered a small smile. "Don't suppose you like dogs?"

The brunette regarded her for a moment before asking, "yes, how did-"

The blonde chucked, "Let's just say I found you out in the yard this morning, throwing a ball around for my roommates dog."

"I did?" the brunette winced, earning her a nod from Emma.

"Yup, you then proceeded to throw up all over my new sneakers and effectively pass out."

Regina dropped her head back against the coach.

"I guess more than thanks are in order. I will replace your sneakers, Miss Swan."

"I never did catch your name."

"Regina."

"Regina?" the blonde thought for a moment. She knew had heard that name before, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Realization suddenly dawned on her. "Mills? As in,  _the Mayor_ , Regina Mills?"

Regina smiled sheepishly as she gestured with her hand, "The one and only."

Who would have thought in a million years that this would have happened. The Mayor of Storybrooke would end up in her backyard, drunk out of her gourd playing with her roommates dog. Emma smiled at the thought. Maybe the Mayor wasn't a cold hearted bitch like everyone in this town seemed to think she was. Maybe... just maybe...

"Coffee?"

Lifting her head from the back of the coach not sure if she had heard correctly, "What?"

"Would you like to get coffee with me at Granny's?" Emma tried again. "Then you can tell me all about your night and your love for dogs," she winked at Regina.

Smiling, the brunette nodded. "I'd like that."


End file.
